1. Field
The present invention relates to an interface device that performs communication between at least two devices, a vehicle having the same, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle typically includes a cluster configured to display driving functions such as a vehicle speed, an engine revolutions per minute (RPM), a fuel level, cooling water, etc. and vehicle information. Further, the vehicle typically includes additional functions for user convenience such as an audio function, a video function, a navigation function, air conditioning control, seat control, lighting control, etc. besides the basic driving functions. The vehicle also includes various multimedia players such as an audio, video and navigation (AVN) device in which a navigation function, an audio function, and a video function are integrated, an audio device, a terminal, etc.
Specifically, a multimedia player plays data stored in each device by connecting a MP3 player, a universal serial bus (USB) storage device, a mobile communication terminal, etc. to the multimedia player within the vehicle. The multimedia player within the vehicle includes an interface device that has a USB port or an auxiliary (AUX) terminal. Further, the interface device of the multimedia player includes a secure digital (SD) slot to which a SD storage device is connected.
The USB port within the interface device does not require a separate power source. In other words, since a portion of power provided from a battery or a head unit within the vehicle is provided to the USB port, no separate power source is required. A USB 2.0 port recently used uses a voltage of 5V and a current of 500 mA. Accordingly, small devices that support the USB 2.0 port are regarded as devices capable of being driven using low power equal to or less than about 2.5 W, and devices requiring power greater than about 2.5 W require power to be supplied from a separate power source. Recently, the mobile interface devices such as a mobile phone, a tablet personal computer (PC) are charged through the USP port, but the charging of the mobile interface devices is substantially slow due to a power limitation of 2.5 W.